Selector infected WIXOSS Episode 7
is the seventh episode of selector infected WIXOSS. The episode premiered on May 15, 2014. Appearances Based on order of appearance. Characters *Rūko Kominato *Hanayo (flashback only) *Hitoe's Mother (flashback only) *Kazuki Kurebayashi *Yuzuki Kurebayashi *Momoka *Tama *Akira Aoi (flashback only) *Iona Urazoe *Urith Cards Rūko's Deck * Tama ** Tama, New Moon Miko ** Tama, Waxing Crescent Moon Miko ** Tama, Half Moon Miko ** Tama, Waxing Gibbous Moon Miko ** Tama, Full Moon Miko * Ranchan, Explosive Gun * Kiuael, Faint Smile of Sacrifice * Kukri, Small Sword * Valkyrie, Unforgettable Fantasy * Riot, Greatshield * Arcgain, Archangel of Pioneering * Anti-Spell * Wish Crisis Iona's Deck * Urith ** Urith, Enma ** Urith, Burning Eye Enma ** Urith, Enma of Crushing Hell ** Urith, Enma of Eternal Hell ** Urith, Jailer Enma * Anima, Reaper of Truth * Cosmo, Symbol of Immorality * Morriga, Devil's Bravery * Recalled Blessing * Code Anti Texahammer * Get Bible * Kooni, Symbol of Lesser Sin * Grim, Melancholy of Lesser Sins Other Cards * Hanayo Zero * Kohaku, Natural Stone Synopsis As Rūko seeks answers, she comes in contact with Iona who soon senses affinity towards Rūko. Later, Rūko and Yuzuki is contacted by Akira...(Source: Funimation.com) Recap Rūko runs as far away from Hitoe's mother as she possibly can after discovering the full extent of Hitoe's tainted wish. She enters a public telephone booth and calls the Kurebayashi household. Kazuki picks up the phone and tells Rūko that Yuzuki is not home, after which Rūko hangs up. Rūko continues to search the town, looking for Yuzuki to convince her to stop battling, whilst contemplating on her own desire for battles. Meanwhile, in a completely different part of the town, Yuzuki is searching for Selectors with Hanayo. Rūko eventually arrives at Iona's modeling agency. She sneaks in, but is found by one of the employees, who questions what she is doing there. Then, Iona arrives and tells the employee that Rūko is a guest of hers. Iona leads her into an empty studio, where she has Urith explain what happened to Akira; since she had received her third loss from Iona, Akira lost her Selector rights. Urith also confesses that she and Iona gave Hitoe her third loss. Iona and Urith then explain to Rūko that her wish, even as Rūko denies having a wish, is the same as Iona's: to battle forever. As Iona presses Rūko, Rūko gives in and admits she wants to battle, much to Tama's delight. Iona and Rūko then engage in a Selector battle. As the battle continues, Rūko thinks about what happened to Hitoe, letting an attack from Urith through. Tama tells her to take the battle more seriously, so she concentrates on it, beginning to enjoy it. Iona uses Get Bible to find out what cards are in her Life Cloth, causing Rūko to strategically hold back an attack from Tama. Rūko then uses Anti-Spell to cancel Iona's Recalled Blessing. Throughout the battle, Iona cryptically refers to Rūko as "the one", thinking "I've finally found her." Rūko then uses Wish Crisis to play Arcgain, Archangel of Pioneering, but as Tama charges at Urith, the battle ends as one of the modeling agency's employees stumbles onto them. In the end, however, Rūko does not embrace her love of battle, instead fearing herself more. Rūko departs from the agency and encounters Yuzuki, who was busy hunting down Selectors. Yuzuki tells Rūko that Akira wishes to meet them in an abandoned building. Once there, a masked figure approaches Yuzuki and Rūko, mocking them and then revealing herself to be Akira, now scarred in the face. Featured Battle Results from this episode Rūko Kominato vs Iona Urazoe - No Count - due to 3rd party interference. Results from Previous Episodes Hitoe Uemura vs Iona Urazoe (Episode 5) - Iona Wins Akira Aoi vs Iona Urazoe (Episode 6) - Iona Wins Notes Trivia Gallery Links and References * http://www.funimation.com/shows/selector-infected-wixoss/videos Navigation